wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Blaze
Princess Blaze is one of the three rival SandWing sisters who started the war. She is the youngest daughter of Queen Oasis, who describes her as a horrible candidate for queen, but an acceptable daughter. She was described by Glory to be very beautiful, but Glory does not think that was a good thing. Biography Pre-Series After Queen Oasis was murdered by three scavengers, Blaze became embroiled in conflict with her two older sisters, Burn and Blister, starting a war involving almost nearly all of Pyrrhia. Blaze has the support of most of the SandWing tribe, and has forged an alliance with Queen Glacier of the IceWings, who built her a fortress on the border of the Ice Kingdom. If she won the war, Blaze promised the IceWings a large area of land from the Ice Kingdom to where the desert starts. ''The Hidden Kingdom Blaze first appears when Glory and Jambu disguise themselves as IceWings in order to enter her fortress. Then they convince her to come out to meet the rest of the dragonets of destiny. While she is outside, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate her, but fails. In addition, it is revealed that she is in fact rather vain, but she is either generous or not very thoughtful about giving away a lot of her territory for an ally. She always assumes Queen Glacier will back her up in fights, as heard when she replies to Tsunami's question about if she could survive a challenge for the throne. In addition, Blaze is confident that if the dragonets say that she is queen, she will give each of the dragonets their own palace in the Kingdom of Sand, and thinks that everyone will love her. Blaze also appears not to know that the SkyWing was replaced by Glory before she met her. The Dark Secret Blaze states that she was annoyed that Glory was more beautiful than her, and she was confused that Sunny was a little different-looking when discussing the Dragonets of Destiny with Queen Glacier. Glacier then plans to eliminate all the dragonets if they don't choose Blaze. The Brightest Night The dragonets invited Blaze to come to Burn's stronghold so they could peacefully choose a queen, but the IceWings claimed that Blaze would not be present for the meeting, for her safety. However, if Blaze was not present, she would forfeit her chance of becoming queen. Blaze eventually arrived with Queen Glacier, and watched in horror when Burn was attacked by a dragonbite viper, which was Blister's plan to get the throne without fighting her superior sister. Sunny claims that when the viper attacked, dragons were screaming, but Blaze's voice was the loudest. After Burn died, Blister told Blaze that they were to fight for the throne. Blaze pleaded to Queen Glacier, begging her to fight for her. Although Glacier had hoped for the extra land Blaze offered, she wanted to be just and fair. Glacier backed off, and Blister attacked Blaze, intending to toy with her before finally finishing her off. While they were fighting, Sunny found the Eye of Onyx and presented it to Thorn. Blister tried to take it, but the enchantment turned her into dust, leaving Blaze as the surviving sister. She then bowed to Queen Thorn, accepting her as the new SandWing queen . Personality and Appearance Blaze is described as rather air-headed and extremely concerned about her appearance. She is vain, narcissistic, and not very bright. According to Starflight, she is "''as smart as a concussed sheep", and is also described as "dizzy" multiple times. She supposedly hates any dragon that is younger and/or prettier than she is, saying that she doesn't think that someone should be allowed to be "too pretty". Blaze also tends to be rather careless, as she forged an alliance with the IceWings by offering them large amounts of SandWing land, and she gave away secrets such as how to cure SandWing poison to Sunny and the rest of the dragonets. She has been shown to be horrible at combat, sitting in her fortress and letting her soldiers fight instead of leading battles herself. When Blister attacked her at the meeting between the three sisters, she didn't even attempt to fight back, asking Glacier to fight for her, and was wounded several times before Sunny intervened and gave the Eye of Onyx to Thorn. Blaze believes she'd be a good queen because, as the youngest daughter, she could have the longest reign, and is supposedly the prettiest and the nicest. She has been described as beautiful, with pale golden scales and obsidian-black eyes that resemble those of her sisters. She also despises anyone who is prettier than her. She was also described as "kind of like Sunny." Trivia * Blaze is the only surviving SandWing sister, and the youngest of the three. * Multiple dragons have described Blaze as ditsy. * She is the only sister out of the three that has not been mentioned to have killed anyone. * Tui T Sutherland said Blaze will return Quotes "Oh, wonderful, we haven't had visitors in so long. I was hoping Queen Glacier would send us some news." '' ''"Oh, wow, it is so, so, so exciting to meet you. Where's the SkyWing?" '' ''"Do you think the changing camouflage would still work if I have someone make, like, a coat of RainWing scales for me? That could be very pretty." '' ''"Are you going to kill my sisters for me? Because that would make everything so much easier." "Ooo, sparkly things!" ''"Blaze is a dizzy idiot who'd be dead by day two." - ''About Blaze Gallery Burnblisblaze.jpg|Blaze is the rightmost Blaze.jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Blaze is on the left Scan 1.jpg Blaze by blueranyk-d6eowmw.png cccccold copy.png|Art by Hawky SandWings.jpg|Blaze is rightmost. Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang 199854f3ab81b2496a17a4265556d87a.jpg|Blaze on the left, art by RhynoBullraq DSCF3251.JPG Bullies.png|Blaze and Queen Glacier, art by Hawky Blaze.JPG|Art by Clover Stone Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 9.37.24 PM.png|Blaze drawn by Auklet wingffire!!.png|Bad, but whatever Blaze and glacier .jpg|Blaze with Queen Glacier|link=Queen Glacier Sandwingcolored.png|The line art of a SandWing by Joy Ang colored by Heron QueenThorn.png team_blaze.gif Blaze.png|Blaze the Sandwing Princess Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princess Category:Ex-Queens